Meta Schlachten
by Valhallmure
Summary: A Fanfiction inspired by the Highly acclaimed novel and Television series from Germany, Babylon Berlin, Meta Schlachten follows the accounts of a Detective making her way through an alternate reality version of the 1930s Weimar Republic of Deutschland.
1. Foretelling

Im in a buggy as a passenger, everything seems to be from before the war possibly Cologne with how rich it looks, except, i wasnt alive before the war. I am filled with sorrow, apprehension and worry. I am thinking about having three siblings to look after, all younger than myself, and i hadn't any clue as to how to look after them. My youngest sister Lotte is wearing a pink summer type dress and is sitting next to me in the Vauxhall, my other two siblings are not present but the 25hp is stopped and the crowds around us are all shouting.

I drive my eyes shut, trying to shut the noise out.

I am outside of the automotive now, the driver is standing next to his sleek black vehicle and I am having a meltdown, the man obviously doesnt know what to do and I cant think straight and begin to go numb, Lotte is nowhere to be seen, had i shut her out? I couldnt think, my mind was skipping from place to place.

I blink.

I am in a small clearing of a wooded area that reminds me of my Oma's place, the leaves have turned into shades of a beautiful fire. Its autumn, end of september, maybe even late october? I take in that im near a lean-to lit by two lanterns, my two other siblings are in a horse drawn carriage and inform me that they are going to look for our youngest sister. I fret and we have a squabble and debate over what time they should be back, it is made clear that the time it was currently was near 2 am and I wanted them back before sunrise. After a bit more debate they depart.

My hearing goes fuzzy, my vision blurs.

My two middle siblings have returned without the youngest and I can feel the stress mounting, after a brief conversation with my slightly younger brother Max, I walk with my sister Thea, which is 13ish and in which makes me around 17 and Max in between us at 15. As we walk we take in the scenery, the morning dew is still on the grass and we are holding hands for comfort and security. For some reason my knickerbockers are brought up, it sounds to be out of curiosity and my sister seems to be genuinely confused as to what I would be wearing boys clothing. I hear myself quietly ask if she remembered when our parents passed and she replied with a definite but slow, question.

"yes?"

I tell her while gaining a bit of assurance that it was what i had to wear to work and I was still wearing it because it was comfortable. I can feel the awkwardness fill the air and my sister lets go of my hand slightly. Fearing the change in our atmosphere I test the waters by asking if she thought it was weird in which she replied with.

"Oppa says girls shouldnt be working..."

then she adjusted her grip on my hand. Her answer crushed me and I can feel immense sadness and loneliness/isolation but I also feel a forced smile and a thought of how her response was amusing.

I burst awake.

What i had as sheets were twisted about me in obvious evidence that id been tossing and turning. Max stood at Mutti's shoulder as she pressed the back of her hand to my forhead and then laid me back with a reassuring clucking of her tongue and cool damp clothe on my burning face.

"You are feverish. Max, take your sisters into my room and gather all the linens to be washed."

My younger brother nodded dutiously and began gathering his bedding, our sisters bedding and started ushering them out of the room from where they had been watching with wide eyes.

"Mama...you and papa, you left us..."

My eyes began to well with tears, just more pressure on my already throbbing head. A sympathetic and melancholy smile crossed Muttis face and she moved from the chair to sit on the side of my bed, adjusting my sheets while doing so.

"It was just a nightmare brought on by the fever, Mausi, nothing more."

Her voice was gentle and reassuring. I was still 14, just ending grundschule and already working at the corner bakery.

Mutti reassured my that it was just a dream and everything would be fine with Chancellor Scheidemann. It wasnt.


	2. characters (placeholder, bear with me)

FAMILY

Thea -Middle sister

Max -younger brother

Lotte - Youngest sister

Mutti- mother

Papa- father

Oma- grandmother

POLIZEI

Wachtmeister Chriznoiski

Katrine Leiplord

Charlie Sauer

-Hinkmann

-Stadter


End file.
